Priceless
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Fics involving Robin and Superboy friendship. ch4: team bonding with the Wii. What could possibly go wrong...
1. So I'm not dying?

**Authors Note- this is for Angelina Aintithenniel's Superboy/Robin bonding challenge.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice**

Robin was skulking around Mount Justice doing what normal ninjas do every day, look for someone to scare. His usual target is KF, but Robin didn't seem to be able to locate him or anyone else anywhere, which led to this situation.

He was about to give up hope of finding anyone when he heard a sneeze. Going to investigate he found that it led to Superboys room. He knocked once tentatively and then opened the door. He found the clone standing in the middle of the room looking completely dumbfounded. He looked up at the sound of Robins entry.

"What just happened to me?" he asked.

"Uh... you sneezed?" Robin said looking at the clone like he was crazy. "You've sneezed before haven't you?"

"No, I haven't," he said with a defeated sigh and collapsed on his bed. Robin looked at the clone and noticed that he didn't really look like himself and decided to question him.

"Are you alright Superboy, you're acting kind of strange?" Robin said taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know. I think I'm dying or malfunctioning or something," Superboy said trying to hide his worry, which didn't really work with the Boy Wonder. He wasn't Batman's protégé for nothing.

"Well what's wrong?"

"Well, I can't breathe through my nose like normal, it's like something's blocking the air. I can't stop shivering. I also have a pain in my head and it's making just thinking difficult. The lights and loud noises aren't helping either," Superboy explained looking at Robin with those bright, innocent eyes.

Robin couldn't help but to laugh at the clone.

"Conner, you have a cold!" Robin said holding his side, laughing.

"A cold?"

"You're sick. It happens to everyone and apparently that includes kryptonians," Robin said patting him on the back.

"So I'm not dying?"

"No, you're not dying. If you want I can show you a few things to help make you feel better," Robin said knowing that Conner wasn't himself and it was only a younger brother's duty to help a brother in need.

"That would be nice," he said shortly, nodding.

"Well then you should climb back into bed and I'll be back in a few seconds," Robin said as he helped Conner climb in and tucked the blankets around him. Conner remained stiff throughout this action and didn't say anything more. Robin was a human and he seemed to know a lot about these _colds_.

* * *

><p>Robin came back supplied with a cold compress, cold medicine, tissues, a few DVDs, video games, comfort food, and some hot lemonade. He set all of these next to Superboy who gave him a strange look.<p>

"What? It's what I do when I get a cold," Robin explained before he went into Superboy's bathroom and drew some water. He even added some bubble bath for effect. Bubble bath always made everything better.

"After you are done with your lemonade you can come in here and take a bath. It warms you up," Robin said to Superboy across the room. A few seconds later Superboy came in as stoic as ever and got right into the tub, clothes and all.

"I...uh... was thinking you would take your clothes off first," Robin said.

"Why would I do that?" Conner asked.

"Uh never mind," Robin said thinking in his head that maybe this was why Conner never had any laundry. "Oh I almost forgot!" Robin suddenly said as he ran out of the room. A moment later he came back with a rubber ducky that had a Superman cape on.

"What's this?" Conner asked holding it up and examining it.

"A rubber ducky, it completes the whole bath experience," Robin said looking pleased.

"Well, if it makes me feel better, I guess its okay," Conner said shrugging his shoulders.

"When you're done just dry off and then we can just hang out in your room, okay?"

A few minutes later Conner came out, with his hair sticking everywhere, holding the rubber ducky.

"Is it okay if I keep him?" he asked, he liked the idea of a pet.

"Uh...sure," Robin said looking a little strange at the clone. He was always so reserved but sometimes he really did surprise the Boy Wonder. "Open wide," Robin added as he shoveled some cold medicine into Conner. He made a strange face when it touched his tongue.

"What was that?"

"Cold medicine, it might not taste good but it will make you feel better," Robin said as he plopped the cold compressor onto Conner head, shoved some more hot lemonade in his hands, and turned on the TV to show a DVD menu.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found both boys asleep, curled up next to each other. Robin stared and realized that he had fallen asleep. He was about to get up and leave when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked to see an awakened Superboy.<p>

"Thanks," he whispered.

"It's what brothers are for," Robin said before giving him a kiss on the head.

"Will you stay with me?" Conner asked innocently and a little embarrassed.

"Of course."

The two boys got back into their original position and fell asleep once again.

Wally had just arrived at the mountain and was looking around to see where everyone was, much like Robin had a few hours ago.

"Hmm, where could they be?" he questioned himself.

After searching all the main rooms he went to look through the bedrooms. The last bedroom happened to be Conner's and he opened the door to find Superboy and Robin curled up next to each other on the clone's bed. Wally super speeded to his room and grabbed his camera. With a quick flash he knew he had some good dirt for black mail.

"Priceless," he said before super speeding away before either woke up.

* * *

><p>A few days later Conner was back to normal and was wandering the mountain when he heard a sneeze...<p>

**Authors Note- well I hope you liked it, Angelina Aintithenniel! Anyways please review everyone and send some feedback. I was thinking I might make this one of those stories with a bunch of one-shots focusing on one main topic. The topic would mostly be Robin and Superboy or I guess either one. If you would like something like that or if you have any suggestions for more, I'm open for ideas :)**


	2. Peanuts

**Authors Note- I've decided to make this into a series of random fics involving Robin and Superboy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice**

Megan was in the kitchen of Mount Justice doing what she normally does, making cookies. It was a brand new recipe and she was so excited to have her friends try them.

She giggled to herself as eggs were cracking, flour was being measured, and butter melted.

KF decided to zoom in then and saw the cookie dough and immediately went for it with his finger, only to be stopped in midair by an unseen force.

"Wally, if you eat all the dough I won't be able to make any cookies," Megan told him kindly.

"But, Babe, I only have three months to live. So how about me, you, and the cookie dough go have a good time?" Wally said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"What do you mean you only have three months to live?" Superboy said as he walked over from where he was staring at the fuzzy television screen.

"It was a joke, I am going to live for a very long time, don't worry about it," Wally said reassuring both Conner and Megan.

"Dang and I was getting my hopes up," Artemis said as, she to, walked into the room, overhearing Wally.

"I wasn't talking to you, Artemis," Wally said glaring at her.

"When did you get here, Artemis, I didn't hear the computer announce you?" Megan asked before Artemis could retort back.

"A few hours ago. I was just doing some extra training and cleaning up my room."

"Well, you are just in time then to try a cookie. It's a new recipe!" Megan cried excitedly as she pulled a sheet from the oven, filled with steaming hot cookies.

"These smell delicious! But not as delicious as you, babe," Wally commented before popping a few in his mouth. He then started doing a little dance while a muffled "it's hot" could be heard.

"Robin B02," the computerized voice announced. Wally speeded over to his friend and starting talking nonstop making almost impossible to understand. Of course Robin could though; he had had a lot of experience.

"Hi, KF, it's nice to see you too," Robin said like he was talking to a puppy. Sometimes that's how KF was though. When Robin would walk into a room Wally would pounce on him and start jabbering away. Maybe the kid was just bored...

"OH, Rob, you have got to try these cookies Megan made. They are amazing!" KF said zipping into the kitchen and dragging Robin along with him.

The rest of the team's hellos weren't as crazy as KF's with a few head nods and hellos.

"Here, Robin, try one of these. It's a new recipe," Megan said holding out a big platter of cookies with a big smile on her face.

Robin tentatively reached for a cookie. They didn't look too bad. They weren't burnt or green... So they must be okay.

Once he took a bite the effect was instantaneous. He immediately started coughing. The rest of the team just looked at him confused and Megan just looked sad that he didn't like her cookies.

"What's in these cookies?" Robin tried to say in between coughs. He was starting to feel light headed from lack of oxygen and his throat was tightening, not to mention the itchy bumps forming on his skin.

"Are you okay, Rob?" Wally asked when he noticed his friend breathing hard and going pale.

"epi-" Robin tried to say before he lost consciousness.

"Oh my God, Robin!" Megan said tears already running down her face. "I've killed him!"

"Don't panic!" everyone turned to see Conner kneeling next to Robin. "He is having an allergic reaction."

"How do you know?" Wally asked.

"The g-nomes taught me," was all Conner said.

"Well what do we do then?"

"Wally, can you speed to the infirmary and get an oxygen mask and an epi-pen?"

"Right on it," Wally said before he was down the hall.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kaldur asked.

"The best thing to do right now is make sure the allergen does not enter his body system anymore and to keep him comfortable and breathing," Conner said. In any other situation the team would be amazed that Conner was talking so much but that wasn't exactly on their mind.

"Breathing! He's not breathing anymore?" Artemis asked as both she and Kaldur knelt down next to Superboy, while Megan continued to freak out and remember what she all put in her cookies.

"It is short and strained, his heartbeat is irregular, and it looks like his throat is swelling up," Conner explained. Just then Wally decided to show up with the epi-pen and oxygen mask. He handed them to Conner since he seemed to know what he was doing.

Conner the administered the antidote into Robin leg and placed the mask over Robins pale face. He then picked up the small bird and then sat on the couch with him in his lap.

"Is he going to be okay, now that he had the epi-pen?" Wally asked following them into the living room.

"He should be okay once it is out of his system, but for now he should keep the mask on...and you might want to call Batman," Conner told him before going back into silence, waiting for Robin to wake up.

"I'll call Batman, Wally," Kaldur said as he felt it was the leader's duty to do so. The rest of the team then all sat around Robin, waiting.

"What do you think it was that did it?" Artemis asked after a few seconds.

"I'll go grab the recipe!" Megan said floating into the kitchen.

Robin then chose that moment to wake from his unconscious state. Seeing the team surrounding him and the mask on his face, he was a little confused.

"What...what happened?" Robin asked coughing lightly.

"You had an allergic reaction to something in Megan's cookies, Kaldur explained as he walked back into the room. "Batman is on his way," he added.

"Oh, Robin you're awake!" Megan exclaimed.

"What was in the cookies?" Artemis asked impatiently.

"Oh, let me see...eggs, flour-" she began.

"Peanuts," Robin said softly. "I'm allergic to peanuts."

"Hello Megan! I should have thought to ask you guys if you were allergic to anything before I began cooking! I'm so sorry, Robin, you will be okay won't you?"

"Its fine Ms. M you didn't know. I'll be okay in a little while, just have to catch my breath," Robin said, now breathing deep the oxygen. "How did you guys know what to do?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Conner did. He was amazing he knew exactly what to do and probably saved your life!" Wally said, patting the clone on the back.

"Thanks," Robin said with a light smile before his eyes drooped closed.

"Any time."

**Authors Note- hope you guys all liked it! Suggestions are greatly appreciated for future chapters :)**


	3. Spider troubles

**Authors Note: Today I made a new spider friend in the shower and I named him Gregory and this chapter is dedicated to him since he was the inspiration for it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Robin was wondering around Mount Justice when he suddenly ran into a wall. This was kind of strange since he knew the base like the back of his hand, and from his calculations there should not be a wall there.

Turns out the wall was Supey.

"Hey, Supey, what's up?" Robin asked, looking up from his holographic computer.

"Robin, there is an enemy in my room and I need backup," Superboy said as blunt as ever.

"What kind of enemy? Was there an attempt at assassination? Are they locked in your room or are they wondering the base? I need some more information than that, Conner," Robin rushed as he immediately got into his fighting mode.

"It's nothing like that, but something worse," Superboy said and before he could say anymore, Robin went running down the hall with batarangs in hand.

Once Robin reached Conner's room he knew something was up. There was furniture and articles of clothing scattered about, like there had been a struggle.

"What does the enemy look like? Robin asked in a whisper as he moved into the shadows.

"It's black and hairy, and kind of small, but very deadly," Conner explained.

"Where was the last moment you saw the person?"

"It's not a person."

"Uh...what is it then?" Robin said now actually looking at Conner.

"A spider!"

"..."

"Wally said they were deadly, especially to Kryptonians."

"You asked for backup over a SPIDER!" Robin yelled.

"I wasn't sure how to kill them," Superboy said sheepishly.

"You just squish them," Robin said like it was nothing.

"But what if it bites me?"

"It won't and even in the smallest chance possible for one, it can't get through your skin, and two, it would only be like a mosquito bite."

"That's not what Wally said."

"What exactly did Wally say...?"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"Hey, Supey, come here will you!" KF shouted down the hall. Conner grunted and trudged his way into Wally's room to see what the speedster wanted._

_He walked in to see KF sitting on the floor staring at a spot a few feet away from him._

_"What are you looking at?" Conner asked curious._

_"This is a spider, Supey," KF said excitedly as he pointed at a black, hairy thing._

_Conner only shrugged as if to say "yeah, and what does that have to do with me?"_

_"Well, Supey, I'm sorry to say...but these things are lethal, especially to Kyrptonians."_

_"Nothing harms me," Conner said getting straight to the point as always. He was Superman's clone he was impenetrable._

_"That's what Superman wants you to think. With one quick bite these things can cause serious damage. I once saw Superman taken down by one of these before," KF informed Conner as any good friend would._

_"Is this true?"_

_"Of course. Why would I lie to you?" _

_Well Conner could think of many reasons why Wally would lie to him, but since this was a serious situation he thought he could trust him._

_"How do I get rid of it then?"_

_"I think it would be best if you ask someone who is more trained in these arts to help you when you first encounter spiders. Humans are not as susceptible to their fatal venom so you should probably run out of the room as fast as possible, throwing anything in reach at it, and get someone to help you. You got that?" Conner nodded. "Good. I just thought I would give you heads up on this. See yah!" KF said before fleeing the room and leaving a very confused and freaked out clone._

_"Strange, these human enemies," he said to himself before following Wally's instructions and fleeing the room._

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

"KF told you that spiders were lethal to kryptonians only?"

"Yes, that is exactly what he said."

"Did he say any specific kind of spider?"

"Those one spiders that have really long legs and a small circular body, are the ones I should look out for," Conner said matter of factly.

"Conner, KF lied to you. Those kinds of spiders won't hurt a fly. Some spiders are lethal to humans, but you shouldn't have to worry," Robin said, setting the clone straight.

"Are you sure?" Conner asked still a little hesitant about the whole thing.

"Yes I'm positive. See..." Robin said actually putting the spider in his hand, which they had found when Conner was telling Robin what KF had told him.

"So they won't harm me?"

"Nope."

"Oh," Conner said as he visibly sighed with relief.

"You want to know a way we can get KF back?" Robin asked mischievously.

Conner only looked at him blankly and nodded.

* * *

><p>Wally was zipping through Mount Justice and finally ended up in his room. He saw his room in its usual mess. Clothes strewn about everywhere and random wrappers making nice crinkly sounds as he walked around.<p>

"Ah, home sweet home," Wally sighed as he sat down, popped some Doritos in his mouth, and lifted a game controller.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

There happened to be quite a large and furry spider on his controller. He was pretty sure it was a real tarantula.

"Robin! Robin!" Wally screamed running around the mountain like a maniac.

"What do you want?" Robin said as he fiddled away at his laptop, not even looking up.

"There's...there's a TARANTULA in my room!"

"Wally, there's no way it could have gotten in because of zeta beam and tarantulas do not naturally live in this type of climate. You probably just imagined it," Robin explained in a bored monotone.

"But I swear it was there!"

"Surrre," was all Robin said while secretly trying to hold back a laugh.

Wally huffed and went back to his room, where he could no longer locate the spider!

"Crap," he said, now thinking of all the horrible things that could happen when a spider was loose in his room. "This thing is going to haunt me forever."

**Authors Note: hope you all liked it! Please review because you all are awesome :)**


	4. Wii

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

It was an ordinary day at Mount Justice with Megan in the kitchen, attempting to make something edible, Conner watching the static filled television, Kaldur sitting intently reading a book, Artemis sitting cross legged on the floor cleaning her arrows, Robin who knows where, and Wally flat on his back looking at the swirling ceiling fans trying to find something to do.

"I am soooo bored," Wally whined.

"We know since the last time you told us," Artemis grouched. She was sick of the speedster; it was about time that he figures out how to occupy his time ON HIS OWN.

"I just thought I would remind you," Wally smirked.

Artemis only scoffed and turned back to her arrows. Wally sighed. Yeah he wasn't really into it either. After the tenth time fighting over the same thing, it gets a little boring, like Wally's life right now.

"Do you think Batman will give us a mission today?" Wally asked the room at large.

"Probably not since we screwed up royally the last time. But I brought something that might occupy your time for a few hours," a voice said from the shadows causing Wally to jump. When the ebony haired boy walked out from the shadows, Wally instantly smiled.

"Hey, Rob, when did you get here? I didn't hear the computer go off," Wally said jumping up and speeding over to the acrobat.

"I got here about an hour ago. I just had to work on installing some new things to the security before I could come and join you guys," the kid said brightly dropping the box he was carrying on the coffee table.

"How can you work all the time? I barely stand doing some of that god awful paper work for more than five minutes! How can you stand to go through all that inscription and what not for hours?" Wally asked exasperated, it was always a question he wanted to ask the bird.

"It takes practice and a lot of patience, but mostly it's just because I enjoy what I do. I hack," He said as bluntly as ever rummaging through his box, reminding Wally that it was there.

"Hey, what's in the box?"

"Just wait a minute," Robin replied as he pulled a thin white contraption that had a certain logo on the side.

"Dude! You brought a WII!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good team building experience and let those who are not part of our native culture give it a shot," Robin explained as he started hooking it up to the TV.

"What is a WII?" Kaldur asked taking his interest away from his book.

"Only the best gaming system yet!" Wally exclaimed only causing Kaldur to have an even more confused look on his face. He turned to Robin to see if he could get a better explanation.

"Just wait and see," was all he said switching the input of the TV to show the WII central screen.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Superboy yelled looking completely outraged at the bird that had ruined his favorite program.

"Sorry, Conner, I didn't know anyone was watching that," Robin sheepishly said, but didn't stop what he was doing.

"Trust us, Conner, you'll have fun," Wally tried to calm the clone down. The Clone only glared but did sit down again.

"Alright everything's set up. Everyone ready?" Robin asked.

"Wait we've got to get Megan," Wally said before running into the kitchen and came back just as fast with said Martian in tow.

"What is WII?" she asked in her sweet little voice.

"Well, it's a gaming system where when you move the WII your character will move. It's pretty difficult to do at first but after a while it's easy and fun to do," Robin explained handing out controllers. Everyone took there's and then stared at Robin and Wally. "So what game do you guys want to play first?" Robin asked.

"How about we show them how you do it first?" Wally suggested. Of course Artemis already knew how but no one else did.

"Sounds good," Robin said standing up and stretching.

"Dude you stretch for this?"

"Well I have to limber up, you never know when zombies will start attacking you," Robin said causing Wally to laugh as he popped in a disk.

"Hope you are ready for this. I own at just dance," Wally said probably.

"Good luck with that," Robin said with a smirk, being flexible and graceful did have its advantages.

* * *

><p>A good fifteen minutes later...<p>

"Come on, Rob, how do you keep winning?" Wally asked. It had been the fifth time Rob had beaten him, at his own game!

"Well, for one you underestimated me and I am a trained acrobat while also having rhythm, which you clearly do not have," Robin said with a smirk and then ducking as Wally tried to get a punch in.

"Alright guys, I think its time for other people to have a turn," Artemis said only a little bit hostile, she had been enjoying watching Wally get his ass whooped.

"Who wants to go next?" Robin asked holding his controller out.

Megan, Kaldur, Superboy, and Artemis went next since both Robin and Wally had already gone. The four decided that they would like to try a different game and so WII Sports was put on and they went to the tennis game, so all four could play.

"Alright try not to break anything and have fun!" Robin said backing away so he wouldn't get smacked in the face from stray limbs.

The first server was Artemis, who threw her arm up and gave an easy serve which Kaldur quickly hit back. Megan got it from the front row and smacked it down, giving the girls the first point. Conner glared at the TV angry that they were losing.

"Come on, Supey, you guys will get the next point," Robin cheered the guys on.

They went back to the game and Artemis served again sending it straight for Conner. He was set on getting it just right and hitting it so hard that the girls wouldn't even see it. He pulled back his arm and pushed it forward as hard as he could, sending his fist and WII remote right into the TV.

"Well that was fun while it lasted," Artemis said sitting back down and started cleaning her arrows again.

"I think I will go see how my cookies are doing," Megan said sneaking back to the kitchen.

"Well... have fun telling Batman about that," Wally said picking up Robin and running away...fast, before the bat could catch them. Conner just looked at Kaldur and then snuck to his room, leaving Kaldur to hurriedly pick up his book and suddenly have the feeling for a swim.

* * *

><p>A short while later...<p>

"Superboy!" Batman yelled. This was the third TV this month.

**Authors Note: hope you liked it though it wasn't the best. Suggestions are always welcome and please review **


End file.
